The Glass Door
by Misiu
Summary: I wish someone would have noticed,or I would have told someone.I think the earliest memory I have of something being wrong with me was when I was about 8.I wasnt like the other kids and the only person who understood me i had to hide my true feelings from
1. Chapter 1

This is rated M for a reason. Deals with drugs, drinking, abuse, and same sex relationships.

Im not sure what to say about this story, its very dark but has its ups and downs so theres some good to it also. Let me know if you guys want me to continue it or not. If i dont get good reviews ill call it a lost cause and work solely on my other story, no big deal. There are two people i know who want me to write this and i can just email you guys if you decide to continue reading it. First chapter is a little short, sorry. The rest will be up to par like Halfway Home, if i continue. I already have chapter 2 and 3 written also. Review and i will post them.

THE GLASS DOOR

I wish someone would have noticed, or I would have told someone, but being the stupid child I was, well you get the picture. I think the earliest memory I have of something being wrong with me was when I was about 8. Kids are supposed to want to go outside, want to be with their friends. Right? Well, one little girl had the world on her shoulders, while she stood at the glass front door watching all the other kids play.

"_Mom…Can I go outside?" I shook my mom trying to wake her up. She was laying on the couch in our living room like always. "Mom, Jared is at the door and wants me to go to the park with him. Can I?" I shook her even harder and finally got a response. My mother rolled over, her eyes trying to adjust to the light I had turned on after coming home from school. "Mom!" I yelled when she just stared at me. But it finally got her to talk back to me. _

"_Stop yelling. And get me a Mountain Dew and a Kit Kat from the fridge." I stomped over to the fridge and grabbed what she asked for. Handing her the items I questioned her again._

"_Can I go to the park with Jared? He's waiting for me." I looked over to the open door seeing my best friend on the other side of our glass "screen" door. He smiled at me patiently. _

"_Hmm…help me up sweetie…What time is it?" I helped my mom into a seating position and opened her drink for her as she started to eat her candy bar._

"_It's 4 o'clock." I decided to sit on the coffee table in front of her, knowing she would ask me a few more questions. I waited for a moment playing with the jewels I had glued to my shorts, but no questions came. When I looked up, I sighed at what I saw. My mom had fallen asleep sitting up. The half eaten candy bar lay on her lap, her mouth covered in chocolate, and a white pill grasped in one hand. I stood up and walked to the front door, stepping outside to face my friend. _

"_I can't today. Maybe tomorrow?" Jared nodded and said okay, then got on his bike and headed down the street. He was the only person who wouldn't question me, and understood why I would turn down going to the park. We had an understanding. I wouldn't ask him why he had bruises all the time, and he wouldn't ask me anything in return. _

_I walked back into the house and saw that my mother was in the same spot. I shook her shoulders until she woke up again, putting her candy bar, pill and drink on the coffee table. _

"_Lay down mom. Your falling asleep again." With a start, she wiped her mouth and blinked at me. She reached one hand out to pat me on the cheek while her other grabbed the pill she had momentarily forgotten. She took it dry._

"_Hi baby. How was school today?" She had a small smile on her face but her eyes kept shutting on her. I pulled her covers back on her, and helped her lay herself back onto the couch. _

"_It was good. I got a 100 on my spelling test. And I got a new book from the library." She nodded to me as I turned the TV on for her. She liked listening to it. _

"_That's good." She gave me one final pat on the arm before rolling over and falling back asleep. _

_I walked to the front door again and stood there a moment. Jared was riding around in circles with another boy from down the street, even my brother was outside playing. I closed the door before they noticed me and went back to the living room. I turned off all the lights, and sat on the floor next to the couch. I looked at the clock and sighed. Four hours till dad got home. I flipped through the channels on the TV as I heard my mother start to snore a bit. _


	2. Chapter 2

_OK. So here is chapter 2. All normal disclaimers apply when it comes to the character. Not mine._

"ROSE!" Damn. I listened to my mom yell my name two more times before I heard her footsteps start walking down the stairs. It was 5 A.M. I didn't even know why the hell she was awake. I signed out of the chat room I had been in for last 6 hours and rolled my computer chair around to face my mother. My wonderful mother in all her glory. She was wearing one my favorite night pants and a nasty looking sweatshirt with holes all over it.

"What the hell are you doing up? You have school in 2 hours. Have you even been to bed?" I stood up and walked past her, making sure I didn't get burned by the joint she held in one hand. Ever since my parents split and we moved halfway across the US, she decided she didn't have to hide any of her "hobbies" anymore.

"I'm not going to school. Its Friday and I want to start my weekend a little early. I am going to go to sleep now though. Night Ma." She didn't even answer me. I heard her follow me up the stairs and down the hall. I turned left into my room, while she turned right into hers. Turning the radio on, and then flopping onto my bed, I fell into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I spent the entire day in bed, either sleeping or playing video games, all the while the radio on full blast. I looked at the clock, waiting for 3:30 to roll around. By then, my best friend would be home and I would be able to call her, and most likely get her to spend the night here. We didn't go to the same school anymore because both our moms decided to move the year before, but that didn't stop us from staying as close as we were. Finally the clock his 3:27. Close enough. I grabbed my cell phone and called her house. (her mom didn't think 15 year olds should have cell phones). On the third ring she answered.

"Hello Rose." I chuckled at her. Somehow she always knew when it was me.

"Alice, this is important! Listen very carefully." I may be a bit of drama queen sometimes.

"Umm…Ok…" Alice sighed on her end, knowing I was full of shit.

"This is a mission. Must be taken very seriously. In a moment, you will need to hang up the phone. And when you do this, you will walk up to your room." I paused for dramatic effect. "When you reach your bedroom, and you cant be slow about this, its very important. When you reach your room, you need to pack a bag. Take enough clothes to last 3 days, and your bathing suit. The bathing suit is VERY crucial Ali. Do you got all this?" I smiled as I heard her giggle.

"Your insane. Ill ask my mom for a ride over there. She should be off work by 4." I jumped off my bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Yay! Rose and Ali weekend! I'm gonna jump in the shower so just walk on in when you get here. Have fun on your mission. Jasper is going to be gone all weekend so it's really gonna just be girl time. But anyways, love you!" She said she loved me back and hung up the phone. Jasper, my twin brother had pretty much moved out, he didn't even have a room here anymore. Not that his basement retreat was much of a room to begin with. He just slept on the couch whenever he came around. I looked into my moms room noting she was gone before getting into the shower. Perfect. She most likely wouldn't be back tonight either.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I took my sweet time in the shower, waiting for Alice to show up. I was singing along with the radio and shaving my legs when I heard a loud crash on the bathroom door. I jumped, cutting my leg a little.

"Damnit! Get your ass in here right now hooker!" I heard the door open and someone walk in, but the voice that spoke right then was not Alice's like I assumed it would be.

"Well since you asked so kindly. Would you like me to join you in the shower also?" I stuck my head out around the curtain at his words.

"You wish Emmett. What are you doing here?" As I questioned him, I finished up shaving and rinsing off. I pulled the curtain aside and gave him an eye full. "Mind throwing me the town on the counter?" I caught it and dried off as he leaned against the door frame checking me out.

"Well, I saw your brother over at Edwards place last night and he said your moms been out of control again lately. I just wanted to see how you were. He said she hit you pretty bad the other day. And that some other shit happened…" I looked at Emmett blankly as I covered my body up. He was my on again off again boyfriend. He was there for me when I learned what beer was, holding my hair up as I threw up afterwards. He was there when I wanted to try sex out for the first time. He was even there for me when I showed up to his house at 3 in the morning half dead from cutting my wrist open the first time. But ever time he saw me cry, and bandaged up my cuts and bruises, self inflicted or inflicted by my mother, I knew that was the end of the conversation. We had an unspoken agreement to pretend it had never happened. So now, hearing him bring one of the "unspoken" problems up, made me speechless.

"I'm home! Where ya at bitch?" Alice yelled from the downstairs hallway. Emmett gave me a look that said he wasn't done with me as I pushed past him.

"Ali I told you I would be in the shower." I walked to the top of the stairs as she started to climb them.

"That was over an hour ago. Besides, your not in the shower are you?" I wanted to smack the smirk off her face at that, but instead I gave her a huge hug. I pulled her towards my room, passing Emmett along the way. "Hello there Em. Did I interrupt something?" I ignored whatever answer he gave as Alice laughed, dragging her into my room fully, Emmett following us in. The both sat on my bed while I pulled a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt from my drawer and put them on.

"I'm actually happy you're here Alice. I wanted to talk about something with Rosalie but she's trying to get out of it." Alice looked from me to him with a confused look on her face. I just shook my head and started to look for a pair of clean socks. "Her mom hit her again. And from what Jasper said, it was pretty bad. And after she hit her, apparently-" I couldn't let this conversation continue.

"Shut up! Emmett its not a big deal and you have no right bringing Alice into this. It doesn't matter." I stood there looking at the floor. I didn't want to see the look of pity come across either of there faces. I flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Honey. You should have told me that something happened." Alice was standing next to me when I looked up. She leaned down and took a hold of both my hands, bringing them closer to her face. Before I noticed, she had them flipped over and my shirt sleeves pushed up. The cuts from that day where still visible. I jerked my arms away from her and sat on my bean bag chair. "Rosalie! Your haven't done this to yourself in so long now!"

"What the hell guys. This isn't a new thing. Why are you getting all bothered by it now?" I looked at them both defiantly, crossing my arms on my chest. Alice looked from me to Emmett with a crease furrowed on her forehead. She only did that when she was really confused or worried.

"Well…Rose… Your brother went to Emmett about this. And Jasper is normally the first one to look the other way. If he was that concerned…and then we see your arms…What else happened that night Rosie?" Alice had no clue what her question was doing to me. I was stupid that night, that's what. It was silent in the room for a few minutes before I stood up and looked straight at them.

" I tell you, and you drop it. OK?" they both looked at me for a moment before nodding. ""\Well lets just say half my moms pills are gone, and I wasn't exactly awake for the next 48 hours. Now drop it. I don't want to talk about it guys." I saw exactly when they both registered what I had just said.

"Your doing drugs now!" Both Alice and Emmett said at the same time. I stormed out of my room, walking towards the kitchen. Opening the freezer I found my moms stash of vodka and took a large drink of it.

"One: I remember you promising to drop it after I told you. And two: I do not want to hear another word about it from either of you. Its over with and it will never happen again." I jumped up onto the kitchen counter, and Alice stood in front of me.

"Apparently Jasper couldn't wake you up for almost 10 hours. He wanted to call 911 but was afraid you would all go to jail with all the drugs that were in your system. Not to mention all the drugs in the house. They most likely would have put you in foster care and your mom in jail." Emmett spoke in a choked voice. Like he was still worried about me. Maybe he was. He was a big teddy bear under all his tough guy exterior.

"I'm fine Em. Don't worry." after flashing him my cutest smile, he grabbed the vodka bottle from me and took a drink himself. Alice took a pack of cigarettes out of her purse and passed us each one.

"Just promise us you wont do it again? You hate how your mom is when she's high. You know you don't want to end up like her too. Please?" her adorable pleading eyes looked right through me.

"Of course Ali. Now who's ready to party the weekend away?"

And just like that, we went back to the golden rule. Ill be honest though, the rest of the weekend was a bit of a blur.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Fuck I hate Mondays." I was walking to my second period class, dragging my feet as I went. My "best bud" in school, Josh, was right beside me.

"Dude, for a chick with a hangover you look good." Josh, always the charmer. I looked down at my outfit and smiled. For only having 10 minutes to get ready for the bus to get there, I did look damn good. I was wearing my favorite blue jeans and one of Alice's awesome band t's. It was brand new and had the look of a vintage T someone would have gotten at the bands first concert. That girl had an eye for what I would like and always had new stuff for me to borrow when she came over.

"Go to shop class man. Ill catch you at lunch." The year before we had almost every class together. This year all we had together was lunch, and History as our last class of the day. I decided to run to lunch room and get a few things out of the vending machines to wake me up before second period started. I quickly grabbed a Coca Cola and a few candy bars as I heard the bell ring. I would be a few minutes late but oh well. I never got in trouble with this teacher. Aside from being my English teacher, she was also the dance coach, and I was one of the 3 girls she favored. We were the best on the team and always front and center in all our performances.

As I walked into the classroom, I noticed the teacher sitting at her desk while all the students were writing in their journals. Every day we had to write a few paragraphs about whatever she had put on the board. Today it read "What was the highlight of your weekend?". I looked at the teacher and laughed, catching her attention as I passed her desk.

"Now Mrs,Smith, if I wrote what the real highlight of my weekend was I am pretty sure I would get expelled from school. Mind if I just skip todays journal entry?" I gave her a lopsided grin as she shook her head no. The room echoed with laughter as I sat on top of the table where I sat. We didn't have desks in this class, instead we had a few large circled tables. "Well now, I'm just looking out for my well being. Wouldn't want me to miss school now would we?"

"Rosalie, your not only going to write today's journal, but Fridays as well. Get Friday's topic from someone at your table. And your more then welcome to lie about the subjects, just make them at least two paragraphs each please." With another shake of her head, she looked back down at the papers on her desk. I sat in my chair then and opened one of my candy bars. I looked around at my classmates while I chewed on the caramel filling. And that's when I saw her. Someone new to the classroom. Two tables away sat a girl I had never seen before. Must be a new kid. And she was sitting with two of the biggest nerds in school. She was so pretty. Why did she choose to sit there? We didn't have assigned seats in this class. I had finished the entire candy bar by the time I realized I had been staring at the new girl. She was cute. She had shoulder length brown hair, and big brown eyes. She wore simple outfits but it was cute. I noticed she had skinny jeans on and really cute chuck tailors. I was pulled from my admiring by the teachers voice.

"Ok class. Today is going to be a little bit of a free period. I'm going to give each table a few choices on what to do their next project on. You can do it as partners or alone, I don't care. Just no more then 3 people a group. Its going to be on Greek Mythology. Out of the names I give you to choose from, pick one, and I want a 10 page report and some type of visial presentation. You guys will have 3 weeks to do it. Any questions?" Everyone in the class just sat there staring at her, or talking quietly to one another about being partners. "Ok then. Ill be around to each table in a moment." While everyone paired up, I was stuck staring at the new girl again. The two nerds at her table had partnered up, leaving her alone, and no one was walking up to her. That gave me an idea.

"Hey you! New girl." I waved my hands a moment until she looked up at me. She pointed to herself and I smiled and nodded to her. "Yeah, come over here. Your going to be my partner." I smiled at her as she grabbed her notebook and walked over to me. She sat at the empty seat next to me and looked down at her lap. I took a drink of my soda before saying anything.

"My name is Rosalie. Your new here right?" She finally looked up at me and gave me a shy smile.

"Uh yeah. My first day was Friday. My dad thought it be good for my first day to be a Friday, since I would have the weekend to relax and go over everything that happened on my first day and all. I donno. Sounds kinda stupid now that I'm saying it." She was biting her lower lip as she fiddled with her pencil. Right then and there I knew I was toast. "Oh, and my name is Bella."

"Bella. Cute name." Did I just say that? Yup. From the look on her face, I did in fact just say that. Well this should be an interesting day.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sooooo. Yes? No? Continue? Epic fail?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry! But here it is!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

By the end of the period, I had found out a few key things about Bella. A: She liked reading just as much as I did. And that was a lot. B: I needed to buy more candy bars because she loved chocolate. And C: I was having a major chick crush on her. Did I even like chicks? Ok so that was more about me then her but it involved her. Oh well.

After English let out I searched every class for signs of her. We had Math together but she was on the opposite side of the room and we had assigned seating. I spent the entire period glaring at the teacher. During lunch I searched the entire cafeteria to no avail. Shop class was next and I enjoyed it, but it still sucked that Josh had it earlier in the day, and with Alice and Emmet at different schools all together it left most of my classes lonely. Finally, the second to last class of the day came, and most likely my favorite class this semester. Creative Literature. It was an elective class and our teacher was loopy. I had heard that this week we would be carving soap to represent ourselves.

As I walked into the classroom I saw a flash of brown hair walk up to the teachers desk. Even with her back to me I could tell it was Bella. My smile grew even wider when I remembered this class was open seating. Looking around, I found the only spot with two seats next to each other open and took a seat in the first chair with my feet propped up on the second. By the time Bella was done talking with the teacher, all over seats were taken and I took my feet down.

As Bella looked around for a spot to sit and caught my eye, I couldn't help but smile at her as she walked my way.

"Well hello again new girl." She looked town at the table being shy.

"Hi. Um, its Bella." Oh so she thought I had forgotten her name. Before I could correct her the teacher was talking and passing out large chunks of soap to everyone with spoons and other weird utensils.

"Ok class. Use the carving tools in front of you or if you have something of your own you would like to use that's fine. Remember the schools rules on knives and weapons though please. Make a masterpiece that represents YOU! Ill be giving you until Friday to complete this assignment. If you need to restart then a new piece of soap will cost you five dollars. Please begin." I shook my head and examined the "tools" she had supplied us with.

"This school sure does give you a lot of free time and fun projects. I cant believe that they have us making clocks and game boards in shop class. Now this." I looked up to Bella talking and also examining the soap and tools. She had a small smile on her face as she tested out some tools that made different textures on her soap. "There is one clock I was looking at in the shop classroom that was on the drying table. The details of the carving and the paint looked so beautiful. It's a clock with so many different flowers and designs in it I couldn't believe when the teacher told me a student had made it. I cant wait to see the finished product." I was shocked for a moment at the clock she had mentioned. It was a project I was doing for Alice's birthday in a few weeks. I stared at her speechless for a moment. "I'm sorry. I guess I just ramble when I'm nervous. I'll just shut up now."

Nervous? Why? "No! No its ok Bella. I was just caught off guard. What period do you have Shop class anyways? I just got out of shop and my friend Josh is in second period Shop while we are in English."

" Fourth period Shop. And then I have lunch after that. Then this class. But you didn't ask that. Um…" She shook her head at herself and went back to her carving experiments. I decided to let her talk to me when she wanted to as to not embarrass her further. Besides, I liked watching her concentrating so hard that she was biting her lower lip. Before I knew it, the final bell was ringing and everyone was packing up to head to the last class of the day.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I know this is short but that's because the next chapter is after school that day, and I didn't want to make this chapter THAT long. But anyway…I PROMISE ill update soon!


End file.
